


Silk and Lace

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little private time is always a good way to relax. Especially while wearing something pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> written for the Five Acts meme on LJ

The color of the fabric drew her attention down. It was an obvious tactic either to get her touching and tasting where he wanted her to or to draw attention away from things he didn’t want her to linger on. The bright blue under the dark lace would have complimented his eyes if the fabric had been higher up on his body. But she smiled and knelt on the bed, her hands moving over his skin slowly, scratching lightly with perfectly manicured nails here and there.

“They suit you.” She smiled and traced her finger along the lace at the waist of the panties. “The color is lovely.” Her hand ran absently up his stomach and across his chest, fingers tugging here and there at his chest hair. He let out a bit of a nervous laugh as she leaned in and kissed his lips. “This is supposed to be about relaxing, Phil.” Her hand wandered down again and she cupped him through the soft fabric. “You’re not relaxing.”

She lifted one perfect eyebrow at him before dipping her head and nipping at one of his nipples. She got a moan for it, so she did it again, sucking and flicking her tongue between gentle presses of teeth. His hand came up, fingers carding through her hair. “Pepper…”

“Now, now, Agent Coulson.” She smiled and turned her head, pressing a kiss to his palm and tracing her fingers over the bulge growing in his panties. “Patience is a virtue, isn’t it?”

He nodded, which was apparently enough of an answer for her in her current mood. She smiled, flicking her tongue over his nipple again before kissing a winding, lazy path down his stomach. Her tongue ran along the lace of the waist on the panties and his hips bucked up.

She dipped the tip of her tongue just under the fabric and watched him bite back a moan. “What did I say about patience?” She laughed softly and lightly traced the outline of his cock through the fabric.

“It’s a virtue.” He smiled breathlessly down at her. “And it’s not limitless.”

She laughed, unable to hold it in. “Says you.”

“Pepper, please…”

“You used to be far more fun to tease.” She smiled and ran her tongue over his cock. His hips bucked up again; no doubt the sensation of her tongue through the fabric was enjoyable. She felt him twitch against her lips and grinned. “You’re going to ruin these if I keep this up, aren’t you?”

“Maybe not ruin…” He moaned and she sucked on the head of his cock through the fabric. “God, Pepper…”

“Really?” She pressed kisses along his shaft, slowly moving down and shifting the fabric against him. “Because you seem very worked up.” She bumped her nose against the base of his cock, flicking her tongue across his balls as she did and getting another bitten off moan. She pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No… god, no. Don’t stop. Please.” A long, low moan left him as her fingers traced back along the crack of his ass through the silk. “Pepper… fuck!”

“I was hoping to.” She smiled and sucked hard on the head of his cock. “Do you think you can make it that long?” She sucked again, tasting precum through the silk and lace and moaning softly. “Are you going to make it up to me, Phil?”

“Yeah… yes, God, Pepper…” he bit his lip again, then gave up and her finger circled his ass through the silk. His hands fisted in the sheets and he bucked up, muscles tight, crying out as he came; staining the bright blue silk.

Pepper pulled back, kissing a trail up to his lips again before curling up next to him. “Now… about you making it up to me…”


End file.
